Besoin d'une idée de cadeau !
by Helnox
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la directrice des Sanctuaires, Helen Magnus. Ses collègues veulent lui faire un cadeau mais se demandent quoi lui offrir car en 150 ans elle a du recevoir de tout comme surprise. Une réunion d'urgence se met donc en place.


******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Besoin d'une idée de cadeau !_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Sanctuary appartiennent à SyFy et à Damian Kindler. Je te touche aucun argent pour cette fanfiction.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** Après un petit report, voici une petite fanfiction sur un fandom que j'exploite pour la première fois ! Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ma meilleure, mais je tenais tout de même à vous la partager :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Besoin d'une idée de cadeau !**

Will était dans son bureau au Sanctuaire, en train de remplir des dizaines de dossiers. Il détestait tout ce qui était administratif mais il devait tout de même s'en occuper. Il regardait de temps à autre par la fenêtre mais la nuit, la ville d'Old City était très calme. Il y voyait juste quelques voitures qui passaient.

Tout à coup Kate surgit par la porte et commença directement à parler.

« _Hey Will ! Toujours dans tes dossiers ?_

- _En effet, tu veux t'en occuper pour moi c'est ça ?_ Demanda Will en espérant que la réponse soit positive.

- _Non, mais si tu veux, je te donnerai un coup de main. A la base je venais te demander si tu avais pensé à l'anniversaire de la patronne !_

- _Pas vraiment pourquoi ?_ Répondit Will qui était encore à moitié plongé dans ses feuilles.

- _Car tout le monde est en crise ! On ne sait pas quoi lui offrir, même Bigfoot et Henry n'ont rien trouvé. On a tenté de contacté John Druitt mais pas de réponse et Testa est en train de déprimer à la cave._

- _Je vois … Dit à Henry d'organiser dans une vingtaine de minutes une visio-conférence avec tous les dirigeants de Sanctuaire_ ».

Kate sortit de la pièce pour avertir Henry.

Vingt minutes après, à quelques secondes près, Will entra dans la grande salle du Sanctuaire et tous les écrans étaient déployés et allumés. Chacun servait pour un chef de Sanctuaire. Pour que Helen ne soit pas au courant, Henry et Bigfoot l'avait emmenée au restaurant, chez Alfredo qui était son préféré.

La conférence commença.

« _Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, je vous ai réunis car nous avons un grand problème. C'est l'anniversaire du Docteur Magnus dans quatre jours et ici, personne ne sait quoi lui offrir car en cent trente ans, elle a du avoir tout ce que l'on peut imaginer,_ expliqua Zimmerman.

- _Pourquoi pas un bijou ?_ Proposa Declan.

- _Non c'est trop banal !_ Répondit immédiatement Kate. _Même si il est original, c'est trop fait. Elle a du en recevoir des centaines de bagues, de colliers et autres parures _».

La réunion dura deux bonnes sortes d'objets avaient été énumérés : des livres, des statues, des tableaux, des tickets pour manger gratuitement chez Alfredo, des moyen supplémentaires, des hologrammes de grands chercheurs, des clones d'elle pour l'aider dans ses recherches … Ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une pièce du Sanctuaire où il y aurait toutes les sortes de thés qui existent sur Terre.

Une équipe fut dépêchée pour rassembler toutes ces genres de thés et infusions, de tous les pays, même ceux qui ne se font que dans de petites tributs isolées. Une pièce du Sanctuaire de Old City qui était à l'origine un grand débarras fut aménagée pour accueillir toutes les boites, les coffres et autres récipients contenant le cadeau d'Helen. Des meubles et des armoires avaient été montées exclusivement dans ce but.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Helen Magnus arriva très vite. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le salon, à table pour dîner ensemble et fêter les cent soixante-trois ans de la dirigeante des lieux. Henry avait invité Erika qui se portait mieux malgré sa grossesse. Abby était là aussi pour la fête ainsi que Declan, Druitt qui avait enfin donné signe de vie, Tesla qui avait décidé de sortir quelques heures de la cave en plus de Will, Kate et Bigfoot qui avait réalisé lui-même le dessert.

Vint le moment des cadeaux. Personne ne se leva afin de donner un paquet à Helen sauf Kate qui lui remit une clé.

« _C'est la clé de mon débarras au deuxième étage ?_ Demanda Magnus.

- _Si on veut. Ça ne demande qu'à être vérifié_ » proposa Kate qui espérait toucher la curiosité de la femme.

Tout le monde quitta la table et suivit la patronne jusqu'à la fameuse porte qu'ouvrait la clé. Helen déverrouilla cette dernière et ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière et tout à coup ne bougea plus, les yeux grands ouverts et surpris.

« _Oh mon dieu ! C'est incroyable ! Les senteurs, les couleurs …_ s'exclama Magnus.

- _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! _» firent tous les invités en cœur.


End file.
